1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an exercise device, more particularly to a body contouring apparatus and the method thereof. The exercise device can switch between a ring shape and a rod shape for performing different exercises and being easily transported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Health is the most important object to human beings, no matter rich or poor people. When a man or a woman is in the middle ages as between 40 and 60, a daily exercise is a must in order to maintain health. Otherwise, diseases, such as diabetes, high blood pressure, gallstones, etc, may occur.
Due to that the busy urban life style, people generally have very limited time, spaces, tools, etc. to exercise and stretch their bodies and muscle. Hence, some related merchandise is then produced. Some prior arts as U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,427, U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,217, U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,781, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,747 are all related products. These prior arts are all shaped as a circle, hardly to be carried around, and at a higher manufacturing cost. It is not ideal for anyone to travel with those conventional exercise devices which has the fixed physical structure and limited exercise functions.
Hence, there is a need for a body shaper that is light, tiny, easy-to-go, and inexpensive.